


LIKE ICE

by themidnightqueen



Category: Timeless - Fandom
Genre: Emma is worried about Jessica, F/F, Mentioned Garcy, lowkey smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightqueen/pseuds/themidnightqueen





	LIKE ICE

 

⠀ ⠀ “Let me see,” The command was called as the door slammed shut and the echoed steps of combat boots filled the small room. Jessica had been sat on the edge of her bed, only recently changed out of that ridiculous dress and now wearing a simple cream-coloured jumper and black leggings. She could see that, Emma, however, hadn’t changed into anything so subtle, she was wearing a leather jacket and boots, a black shirt and matching black jeans … almost as if she had somewhere to be. Though, she supposed that showing up to announce who was in charge of Rittenhouse now couldn’t be a speech given in lounge attire.

⠀ ⠀ “I’m fine.” It was the only thing Jessica could allow herself to say, but in reality, she wasn’t. Despite knowing that Wyatt had yelled at Flynn to not shoot at her, he still did, and one of the times, he hit. In her arm. It had been patched up now by another member of their organisation and she was currently on a lot of medication, but that didn’t mask the pain much.

⠀ ⠀ “Don’t lie to me.” It was almost a snarl, a snap as if she was a dog being told to sit. Emma quickly moved onto to the bedside, ordering that Jessica take off the jumper so that she could examine her arm. So Jessica did as she was told, and though she hadn’t been wearing anything underneath the jumper, Emma didn’t ogle her. She simply knelt down let her fingers run over the dressing that covered it, her gaze following the movement attentively. She was worried.

⠀ ⠀ “I’ll kill him for this …” Emma whispered, the words spoken under her breath, not directly to Jessica, more like a promise to herself. She would kill Garcia Flynn, a long deserved fate for that man; she’d make it hurt, she’d make him beg for death — … for mercy. Hell, she might even kill Lucy in front of him. Slowly. Torturously. Emma knew he cared for her, she knew that would destroy him knowing he failed to save another woman he loved.

⠀ ⠀ They stayed like that for a while, Emma fixed on the dressing, fingers trailing along the edge of it, her eyes following the movement, almost wanting to rip it off and see the wound but knowing she shouldn’t. So she wouldn’t. Jessica stayed as still as she could, flinching every few seconds when Emma’s fingers came into contact with a more sensitive spot on her skin.

⠀ ⠀ “Emma …” The name was spoken softly, in clear contrast to Emma’s burning fire, Jessica was like a breeze. Cool and calming, relaxing, even. It was enough of a change in tone for Emma to look up at the woman before her.

⠀ ⠀ “You have more important things to worry about. You have a job to do. I’m going to be fine. Don’t let someone as irrelevant and annoying as Flynn get in the way of that.” Jessica moved her hand, allowing her fingers to run across Emma’s jawline. She gave her a gentle smile, a promising one. _Do what you have to do, but don’t let it get in the way of what you need to do._

⠀ ⠀ It was then that Emma slowly pushed herself up back onto her feet, both hands cupping Jessica’s face as she leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. She lingered before giving her another. And another. Until she found herself pushing the blonde down against the bed, hands moving down her sides, fingers gripping in to the soft skin at her hips while she trailed her kisses down from her lips to her neck and then down to her chest and along to her shoulder, then back again and repeating the motion along the other side.

⠀ ⠀ It had been so long since they did this, since they allowed each other to forget about everything and just … get lost in each other. The first time had been after Jessica’s first night in the bunker, she told Agent Christopher that she had to go out and buy tampons, Wyatt offered to drive her to the store but she insisted that if an evil organisation was chasing him, she’d probably be safer alone. But that time they had to be quick, it was only a mission report to tell her that she got into the bunker without any issues, and store runs didn’t take very long. That time it had been like fire, it was rushed and passionate and burning and left her drained and begging for more, unsure how to go on without that heat. She had been burned and she wanted more. That was the first time, and it was enough for Jessica to know that she wanted— that she needed more.

⠀ ⠀ This time it was like ice. It was slow and painful, Emma covered every inch of her body in kisses, slowly working her way down Jessica’s chest and being extra as she looked up to place a kiss to the centre of Jessica’s stomach. _For the baby_.

⠀ ⠀ Jessica wanted to beg, she wanted to plead and tell Emma to _move it_. But Emma needed this control and Jessica needed to let go. They both needed this no matter how easy it would be to rush things.

⠀ ⠀ So they took it slow, after Emma had peeled off the leggings Jessica wore, she worked up her to the brink of collapsing over and over again with her mouth and with her fingers. She would have done more, a lot more, but they only had each other at the moment.

⠀ ⠀ Neither of them were worried about time or sound, or anything else. It was just each other. This was Emma’s way of saying _I care_ and it was Jessica’s way of saying _I trust you_. It was something neither of them could find in another person, it wasn’t lust but neither would admit to love. It was something special.

⠀ ⠀ Something calming in chaos.


End file.
